


Chaos Rises

by Kreton



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreton/pseuds/Kreton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call is made for the return of Professor Chaos. But will he be able to preform the terrible acts requested?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Rises

Butters sat in front of his computer playing an entertaining flash game he had found, when his cell phone started to ring. Distracted by the game, he picked up the phone and answered, “Hullo?”

A faint female voice called out from the phone. “Butters?”

“Yes, this is Butters.”

“Hi, this is Karen, Kenny's sister. I... I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?”

Butters paused his game and paid full attention to the conversation, “Well sure I can. Is everything all right?”

Silence was Karen's initial reaction. “I just need to talk to you. I'll explain when I see you. Meet me down by Stark's pond as soon as you can. I'll be waiting.” Karen hung up before he had a chance to respond.

Butters had only met Kenny's sister a handful of times. From what he knew of her she was a shy girl that Kenny was very protective of. If she was calling him it was probably something important. “Huh, I'd better get down there.”

It didn't take him long to get ready and make it down to the popular meeting place. Stark's pond, probably one of the most recognizable spots in all of South Park. People come here to play, jog, unwind, and some people come here to...make out. It was this last reason that probably kept Butters from visiting Stark's pond more often. He did find it to be a very relaxing and beautiful spot. While he was thinking about how nice the scenery was he spotted Karen standing next to the water, looking down at the small waves. The sunlight glistened off the water, making the sight almost surreal. He slowly walked over to her trying not to disturb her. As he got closer his footsteps gave him away and Karen turned toward him.

“Hey, I want to talk to you about something. Care to walk with me?” Again she didn't wait for a response, and began walking around the edge of the pond. Butters felt he had little choice but to follow.

“So, is everything okay with Kenny?”

“Kenny? Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. But he's not really what I wanted to talk about.”

Butters felt more confused than ever. “Wull you can talk to me about anything.” His earnest desire to help out kept him attentive to her every word.

Karen continued walking around the pond. Watching her feet as she figured out just what she wanted to say. “You know how people have two sides? A side that they show to people and a secret side. A side that they keep hidden away, because it's seen as different or wrong?”

“Yeah, I guess that can be true. Like Eric Cartman. Most of the time he's a giant jerk who just uses other people to get what he wants. But when he's not around a lot of other people, well...no, he's still a big fat jerk.”

Butters' failed attempt at explaining his understanding made Karen giggle. “Why do you hang out with Cartman so much when he's so mean to you?”

“Ah, he's not that bad most of the time. People should help each other out. And he needs more help than any other person I know.”

“I agree that he needs help, but I don't think it's the kinda help you can give.” Karen looked over at Butters and smiled. “You really seem like a nice guy. So, can I ask you something kinda personal?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you become Professor Chaos?”

Butters stopped in his tracks. It was a name he had not heard in a long time. “Why do you want to talk about...him?”

Karen turned to face him. Her tone became more serious, “Because I need your help Butters. To be more specific, I need Chaos' help.”

 

2

“Are you sure we have to do this?” Butters set the bag of supplies down in front of the storage door, and pulled out the key.

“I have to do this. I have to see him again. It's the only way I know of that might work.”

“But what if Mysterion doesn't show up?”

“He will. He has to. He's always shown up when I was in danger.”

Butters knew that Kenny was Mysterion, but it seemed that he never told his little sister. And if Kenny never told her then he must have had a good reason to keep it from her. On the other hand, his own alter ego wasn't much of a secret to anyone. “But I don't want to hurt you.”

“Don't worry. We'll make it plenty obvious that it was you that kidnapped me. And he'll be sure to stop you far before you could do anything to hurt me.”

“Well, okay.” Butters unlocked the padlock and raised the door, reveling his old secret lair. As the two of them walked inside he felt embarrassed by the childish look of the place. Several cardboard boxes were spread around and made to look like computers and other props that a villain might have. He had long since abandoned this place, and was a little surprised that no one had ever come to clean the place out.

“Grab the stuff. We need to get started.” Butters obeyed and brought the supplies inside as Karen pulled the door down, enclosing the two inside. “I think over there is a good place to handcuff me.”

“Can't I just threaten you? Do I really have chain you to the wall?”

“We have to make it as real as possible. If we don't then he might not show up. Don't worry so much. They're my fuzzy handcuffs, so they won't hurt me. Now get started on your costume while I start making the ransom notes.”

His old outfit didn't fit anymore so he had to make a new one. He was feeling self-conscious about once again going with an abundance of aluminum foil. He wondered to himself why didn't he go with a new look. He just sighed and started creating the familiar design he knew.

As he was finishing his costume, Karen handed him a piece of paper with several letters glued to it to keep the identity of the author anonymous. “How does this sound?” He took the paper and read it aloud.

“I've had it with people calling me gay. I have taken Karen McCormick back to my lair where I shall rape her to death.” Butters looked frantically to Karen, “Rape you!? Gee wiz, we never agreed to something like that.”

“We have to do something that will make Mysterion respond. This is that something. I thought you wanted to help me? Don't you want to help me?” She batted her eyes and pouted at him. “Please?”

He quickly gave in, “Well if you're sure it's the only way.”

She gave him a quick punch to the shoulder. “You bet your sweet ass it is.” As he was rubbing his shoulder she walked over to his other side and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Golly, you didn't have to do that.”

“It's the least I could do. You're really helping me out here. And if you follow through with the plan, I might give you a real kiss.”

 

3

The two had decided it would be best to launch the plan during the weekend. Everything was set and ready to go. All that was left was for Professor Chaos to show up and “kidnap” Karen. She sat in her room with her window open waiting for him to burst in and make a commotion. This would let everyone know something was wrong. And when they came to check on her, they would find one of the many ransom notes that had been left. She didn't want to take any chances, so she had also left notes in other places.

She sighed while staring out the window. She should have told him to show up at a specific time, instead of 'sometime Saturday.' It was already past 11:00am, and he might wait until dark before showing up. It was actually a good idea, and if she had thought of it before, she would have told him to show up after dark. This, of course, was when Mysterion was most active, and it would reduce the chance of someone else interfering. But of course they had left the time open. Partially because Butters didn't know when he would be done with his chores. If they had a working phone Karen would call and tell him to wait until tonight. But like most of the time their phone had been disconnected due to lack of payment.

Although she didn't like the waiting, she was excited for what was about to happen. If she got to see Mysterion she was going to do what she should have done when she realized what he meant to her. As long as he showed up, she wasn't going to let anything stop her. No matter how hard and awkward it might be. She had thought long and hard about this, and she was sure this was the best course of action.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. “(I'm going to finish off the milk. You didn't want cereal or anything did you?)” Kenny's muffled voice was a comforting distraction.

“No, I ate some pop-tarts earlier. But thanks for asking. Could...could you come in for a second?”

Kenny opened her door and stood in the doorway. “(What's up?)”

“Do you have any plans today? Or are you going to be hanging around the house all day?”

“(I'm probably going to go hang out with Stan and the gang after while.)”

“Oh, well have a good time.”

“(Do you want someone to stay with you today?)

“No, I'm okay. I was just wondering what you were going to be doing.” Karen gave him a little smile to show that everything was fine. He just nodded his head and closed her door as he headed back to the kitchen. She wondered if she should have asked him to stick around to make sure someone would hear when Professor Chaos showed up. It was probably better this way as to not arouse suspicion. She didn't realize it at the time but her heart was racing in her chest. Everything was working out the way she had planed.

 

4

Butters was more nervous than ever putting on his costume. Why this was worse than when he had to join Stan's dance group. Or when they made him dress up like a girl and sneak in to a slumber party. Or when he and Kyle had to fight an alien wizard that had put a curse on him. Well, maybe it wasn't as bad as those times, but it's pretty bad, he thought to himself. It had been so long since he had needed to become Professor Chaos. This was different. He wasn't doing it to get back at those that had wronged him. He was doing it because someone needed him. He wondered to himself, does this make me...a hero?

He put aside his introspection and started thinking about what he had to do. Getting out of the house wasn't going to be a problem, but making it over to Kenny's house without being seen would prove more difficult. He would have to cross by Eric's on the way, and if he was spotted then he would be in a sticky situation. Whatever the difficulties he had to at least try, for Karen's sake.

As he slipped on the final piece of his costume, and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt a rush of power and confidence he had not felt in a long time. He had forgotten the freedom that being Professor Chaos afforded. Grinning at himself he started to laugh, as he let this feeling overtake him. A voice from the other side of his door asked, “Are you all right honey?”

“Yeah mom. I just remembered a funny joke I heard. I'm going on to bed. Love you.”

“I love you too, honey. Good night.” And with his iron-clad alibi established he leapt out of his window and into the night.

The trek to Kenny's house was uneventful. What was concerning to him was that he had no idea which window was Karen's. He quietly crept around the house spying onto each window he came across. The most obvious was the living room, where Kenny's brother and father were watching TV. The next window he peered into was the master bedroom. As he approached it he caught the scent of something he wasn't familiar with. Inside he saw Kenny's mother on the bed smoking something out of small glass tube. He watched her for a few moments reveling in the feeling of doing something wrong. After inhaling from the tube she would just stair up at the ceiling. It didn't take long for Butters to move on. The next couple of windows were dark. He was pretty sure one was a bathroom, and the other was Kenny's room. The next window was open, he approached it with caution, but was hopeful that it was Karen's. He peered inside seeing the young girl lying on her bed reading a magazine. He was just about to call out when he noticed that she was gently rubbing her crotch from outside her pants. The magazine she was looking at seemed to be an adult magazine. Possibly one of her brother's. She was just staring at a single page while she touched herself. Butters kept watching wondering if he should just go home. He didn't want to disturb her, but at the same time he wondered if she was going to go even further. That's when a familiar feeling started overtake him, and it filled him with dread. He had to sneeze. He quickly shoved his face into his armpit, as he learned in school, the sound of the aluminum foil preemptively giving him away. “Chuu...chuu!”

“Butters?”

Butters turned toward Karen, “Hey Karen. Sorry, I had to sneeze.”

“So I heard.” Karen got up from her bed and walked to the window, “Enjoy the show?”

Butters blushed bright red. “Wull, I didn't mean to peep, but you wanted me to come to your window, and that's just what I did. How was I suppose to know.”

“It's alright Butters. Are you ready to do this?”

“Well sure I am. Should I come into your room or should I just take you from the window.”

“I'll just come out the window. Don't worry about making a commotion because no one here would even care. And don't worry about Mysterion, I'm sure he'll know I'm in trouble.”

The two walked down to the storage units, entering Professor Chaos' secret lair. “Are you sure Mysterion is going to show up? No one saw me kidnap you. Couldn't you have come here on your own.”

Karen placed her hand on Butters' shoulder, “I know I didn't explain every angle of the plan. Trust me, you picking me up was important. Now it's time for you to attack me.”

Butters rubbed his knuckles together. “I...I don't know if I can do this. Can't we just pretend? It's not like anyone's going to know.”

Karen's eyes widened and she practically screamed, “No Butters! We have to do this or he won't show up. Now take the cuffs, lock me up and try to rape me.”

“I'm really sorry, but I can't do this. I just can't.”

Karen tightened her grip and pushed him against the wall. “If you're not willing to do this for me then I'll have to do it myself.” Before Butters realized, she had slipped the handcuffs around his wrist and locked them.

“What are you doing?”

“I've gone this far, I can't stop now.” Karen knelt down and unbuckled his belt.

“No Karen. Don't do this. I don't want to rape you!”

Karen pulled his belt free and looked at him in bewilderment. “No stupid, I'm the one who's going to rape you.”

“Then how is Mysterion going to know you're in danger.”

“I left notes, remember? He'll be here in less than an hour.” She pulled his pants down and tossed them to the side. “Now prepare yourself, because I'm going to rock your world.”

 

5

Mysterion raced toward the storage units on the edge of town. He didn't know what kind of game Professor Chaos was playing, but he'd be damned if he was going to risk his sister's well being on the assumption that Butters wouldn't hurt her. Taking his sister was something that he never saw coming. The two of them had become much closer over the past few years. What could have come over him? He suspected that Eric Cartman might be behind this, but he didn't have the time to corner him and question him. He had to make sure his sister was okay.

Mysterion stood in front of the door that used to hold Chaos' secret lair. He didn't know if this was where they were, but it was the best place to start. Giving himself just enough time to catch his breath, he slung the door open and braced himself for whatever trap might have been laid.

He was not prepared for what he saw.

As his eyes adjusted to the light. Kenny saw his sister, naked, on top of Butters. She was moving up and down, rocking her hips as she rode on his cock. Kenny could clearly see Butters' dick penetrating his sister. As she rose up, her juices flowed down the length of his shaft. Kenny looked up to Butters' face. He had his eyes closed with a look of deep concentration. This is when he noticed that Butters' arm was handcuffed to the wall. “What the fuck!?”

Karen turned her head and excitedly called out to the new presence. “Kenny!”

Butters opened his eyes and looked to Mysterion outside the door. “Oh hamburgers. Now look Kenny, I'm sorry but...” It was his own mention of Kenny's name that caused him to realize that Karen had also called him by name. “Wait. You knew Kenny was Mysterion?”

“Of course I did. I'm not an idiot. He came out publicly on the news years ago.”

“Then why did you want me to kidnap you?”

Kenny stepped inside, pulling his mask off. “You?! This was your idea? What the hell Karen, what the fuck were you thinking?”

Karen raised up, letting Butters' rocket slip out of her, slapping against his belly as soon as it was loose. She watched Kenny's face as she did this, making note of where his eyes were looking. “I needed to talk to you. I had to confront you about something in a way that I couldn't back out of.”

“What was so goddamned important that you had to make me walk in on you having sex...having sex with Butters?” Kenny's eyes began to tear up.

Butters yanked on the handcuffs to bring attention to himself, “Guys, could someone please let me go?”

Kenny and Karen spoke in unison, “Shut up Butters!”

Karen took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she need to say. “I found your journal.”

Kenny turned and pulled the door shut. “What journal?”

“The one you kept with your dirty books. I was...borrowing a couple of them, and when I first saw them, I thought you had been writing your own fanfictions. That's when I learned your secret.”

“Karen, don't do this. Please don't do this.” He kept looking down at Butters sitting against the wall, “Not here, not now.”

“You're in love with Butters!” She cast her gaze to the blond next to her, “You hear that? He loves you Butters! He loves you more than anyone else.”

Butters sat confused and confounded. “Well, that's nice.”

“Why Karen? Why are you doing this to me?”

Karen closed her eyes and clinched her fists, “Because I'm in love with you Kenny. I know it's wrong, but I can't keep it inside anymore.” A stunned silence fell between the three. No one knew what to say.

Kenny wiped his tears, and stepped over to his sister, removing his cape and draping it over her shoulders, “I... I didn't know.”

“Of course you didn't dumb-ass, I couldn't bring myself to tell you. But when I read about your feelings for Butters, my heart couldn't keep quiet. I had to do something.”

“But why have sex with him?”

“Because...well honestly, because most of the fantasies you wrote about involved you and him having a three-way with some random girl. Or...about Butters being a girl. Anyway, I figured I could be that random girl.” Karen turned her back to the boys. “That way we would both be happy.”

Kenny wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her gently. “I understand what you were trying to do, but what about Butters' feelings? Did you take into account that he might not want to be pulled into this?”

Butters spoke up, “I'm okay with it.”

Karen and Kenny again spoke in unison, “What!?”

“Well, I learned something today. What Karen was doing felt real nice, and I like you a whole lot Kenny. I'm okay with the three of us doing more of that sex stuff. And it makes me feel really happy knowing Kenny feels that way about me. I...well, I kind of feel the same way, but it would make me sad if Karen couldn't be with the one she loves.”

Kenny and Karen looked at each other for an extended moment until Kenny broke the silence, “This is a lot to take in, but I want you to know, I really truly love you both. Why don't you two get dressed and we can talk about how we'll make this work.”

Butters pulled against his shackles, “Can I be let free now?”

Kenny smiled, “After we get this figured out, I have a feeling you'll be right back where you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and never gave it a proper ending. I slapped on something passable so I could upload it, but it still feels incomplete. If there is enough interest then I might add the three way sex scene that it was suppose to end with. Either way I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
